<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me (hold your hand) by choucobos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920361">let me (hold your hand)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/choucobos'>choucobos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Reader-Insert, i write fluff and something under 2k words for once, spoilers for chapter 19-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/choucobos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ spoilers for chapter 19&amp;20!! ] mammon comes for a visit to the human world and becomes a hazard to your financial stability.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me (hold your hand)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i used a prompt generator for this !! "MC and Mammon go grocery shopping together for the first time. Mammon excitedly fills the cart with various snacks and MC wonders how to break it to them that they can't afford all this."<br/>i tried to make it as neutral as possible, so please enjoy this fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m pretty sure Levi’s mentioned these snacks from one of his animes. We should get this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn towards your shopping companion who excitedly shows you a limited edition bag of flavored chips. They’re only available for the promotional period and you can see the commercial appeal—plus the brand is one you buy regularly. But you grimace anyway, thinking about the mountain of snacks you already have in your cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon, we already got Levi the promotional ice cream for the other anime he likes,” you say as gently as you can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? C’mon, he’ll love this one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You level Mammon with your most stern look. He’s said that for the last ten bags of chips, candy, and other snacks that you’ve been looking at. To be fair, you should probably get out of the snacks aisle and do your grocery shopping, but Mammon was easily distracted by the colorful packaging and tasteful advertising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too long ago that Mammon had suddenly dropped out of nowhere to visit you after you had returned from the Devildom. It came as a surprise considering you weren’t sure about the next time you would see him or any of his brothers again. He’d arrived with boasts falling from his lips like a waterfall, saying that he impressed Lucifer with his diligence in school and work that Lucifer gave him permission to go to the human world. You could parse from his inconsistent boasting, however, that he had most likely pestered and begged his older brother to let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of Mammon wasn’t unwelcome. He seemed pretty ecstatic to be around—and to see you. He hadn’t left your side ever since he came, clinging to you like an overly affectionate puppy. He seemed rather confident that no witches lived in your area, so he was enjoying himself as far as you could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(That was fine. Seeing him happy and excited was so endearing, you didn’t have the heart to bring up the fact that Lucifer had texted you via D.D.D. the other day about dragging Mammon back to the Devildom.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be perfectly honest, you really missed seeing Mammon every day. After having returned to the human world after your exchange program had ended, life seemed so much quieter than it used to be. With a start, you realized that this was how your life had been before you’d gone to the Devildom at all. The seven demon brothers you had spent an eventful year with had brought so much color to your life that you had never before seen—and Mammon was a huge part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help yourself from watching him with affection. Mammon’s here with you in a grocery store of all places and yet you can’t be any happier. The pile of snacks is slowly increasing and his excitable chatter is only growing louder. You should really stop him before someone gets mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you even listening? I’m asking you a question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s an affronted pout on the demon’s face. He’s waving two packs of cookies in front of you, two different flavors of the same brand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” You ask, bewildered. You definitely were not paying attention to anything he actually said for the past five minutes—a bad habit you picked up when he went on and on about ways he was planning to con demons out of their money. Mammon sighs loudly and exaggeratedly, making you roll your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, did coming back to the human world make your senses dull? Are you going back to the weak human you were before you came to the Devildom?” He asks, acting as if your lack of attention was the most terrible inconvenience of his life. He really is too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying?” You choose to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold on a second! We can’t have you go back to the way you were before! What if someone takes advantage of you, huh?” Mammon seems to forget about the cookies. He places his hands on his hips and gives you a stern glare—but you can’t find it in yourself to be intimidated. You’re way past the point of ever being intimidated by Mammon, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, the human world can be just as bad as the Devildom. It’s a wonder how you’ve managed to survive this long, honestly. Since you’re going back to your weak, old self, you oughta tell Lucifer—no, tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diavolo </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you need protection. If you talk to Diavolo, he’ll definitely agree that you should be given a bodyguard. And who would be better to guard you than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Great Mammon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon,” you say, grinning. Is he serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, I’ll talk to Diavolo myself! That way, you don’t even have to do anything! Aren’t I just the kindest demon you’ve ever met?” He goes on, giving you a haughty smirk. It doesn’t fool you. You can see the excitement in his eyes over this idea of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon, Lucifer would never agree to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we gotta talk to Diavolo! Diavolo’ll agree ‘cause he likes you and prolly doesn’t want anything bad happening to you. And he’ll definitely make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> your guard ‘cause when it comes to being strong and protecting you from baddies? I’m your guy!” Mammon boasts shamelessly and proudly and you can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it just that you want to spend more time with me?” You ask, stepping closer to nudge his side. He stiffens, cheeks warming up so much, you can practically feel the heat radiating off of them. You’ve definitely hit the nail on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” He snaps, shying away from you. “Why would I wanna spend time with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>? This is about me being strong and good at protecting stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But protecting me would require spending time with me, a human,” you point out. Mammon scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just a small price to pay for proving how good I am! I’ll tolerate a human just to show you I’m the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s a really good thing it’s just you here and not the others. You’d definitely be made fun of if they were around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon scoffs and tosses the two packs of cookies that were still in his hands into the shopping cart. He places his hands on the handles, making ready to push the cart to the next aisle. He would’ve, too, but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make a face and place your hand on his. He stops immediately, jaw dropping open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon, we seriously can’t buy all of this,” you tell him, gesturing to the pile of snacks in the cart. Your wallet would never survive this and—you’re just guessing here, but—you’re sure that Mammon doesn’t have any money either. You know he means well and that half of the snacks are for Beelzebub or Leviathan (the amount of promotional snacks is staggeringly high), but you could never buy all of this. As much as you wanted to send something to the brothers as well, it couldn’t happen on this scale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon doesn’t answer. You peek at his face, only to see him desperately trying not to look at your hand over his. He’s failing miserably, with his eyes flitting to your hands every other second. There’s a dark blush over his cheeks and he looks so embarrassed that it’s just—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute,” you blurt out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” Mammon nearly shouts, turning to you. You feel your cheeks heating up in embarrassment, but you don’t move your hand from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said we can’t buy all of this,” you decide to say, gesturing to the snacks with your free hand. “C’mon, let’s put it back. We can just get one snack for each person back in the Devildom, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon pouts. “Fine. But we’re definitely getting the ice cream for Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin, adjusting your hand to properly hold Mammon’s. “That’s fine. Let’s just finish shopping, okay? And no more stopping for unnecessary snacks. I’m on a budget here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, why do you have to pay for this stuff? Couldn’t you just, I dunno, swipe it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon, do me a favor and don’t say that out loud in any store we go to ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I’ll let go of your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon goes quiet at that. Then he grumbles something that you can’t understand before sighing and reaching into the shopping cart. He grabs snacks and shoves them back into shelves, leaving a snack for each of his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t so hard was it?” You say, smiling. The pout remains on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, we’re definitely getting more stuff than this. This is just sad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You only laugh and feel warmth growing in your heart at the implication of ‘next time’. You aren’t so sure how soon that’ll be, but hopefully you can convince Lucifer to let Mammon come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, you’ll just have to enjoy this shopping trip with Mammon. And you’ll do it while holding his hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm not used to writing anything under 5k words and it shows kasdfjd<br/>im just soft for mammon and i rly miss him /sobs pls let him visit us in the human world........<br/>i'll try to write more obey me fics !! i have, like, 3 satan wips so djasfhksdf thank u for reading this fic &lt;33</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/yonoirs">twitter</a> | <a href="https://y0noirs.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>